Remember Me
by KM Rune
Summary: Two years since Galaxia defeat but same arguments still happen, the same teasing and Rei has had enough. Memories resurface and what she proposes next will drastically change their lives. How can the Scouts fight something that is of this world? Can they save the most important person in Minako's Life?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon simple as that. Very Sad. :(

A/N= This is a sequel to Arrange Marriage.

Warning: Bits and pieces from the anime, manga & PGSM are mixed in this as it follows AM. lol there are just some things that I love about PGSM.

Thanks for checking this out. Please R&R. Criticism is welcome and encouraged. As well as "nice jobs" or "please update" as long as you mean it. Flames with "WTFH is this" or close to that will get you blocked. ^_^

Summary: Two years since Galaxia defeat but same arguments still happen, the same teasing and Rei has had enough. Memories resurface and what she proposes next will drastically change their lives. How can the Scouts fight something that is of this world? Can they save the most important person in Minako's Life?

**Remember Me**

**~0~**

**Ch. 0 Prologue**

_Dear Minako,_

_It has been two years since Usagi defeated Galaxia. Do you remember __**our**__ past together yet as I have? Do you remember us in the Silver Millennium? The things we put each other through because we were scared to be alone. No, I was scared of being hurt again. You were happy as you were then never caring what I thought or felt. I lied so you could be happy and never have I hated myself more. I know you had other plans and I was nothing more than a dilemma for you as a leader and a partner. If I went back to that time knowing what I know now I wonder if I have the strength to let you go and be happy sooner like you deserved to be… The way I could never make you._

_The "good times" I know were short a few but I remember now, the snowball fight all of us had on Mercury. Why did you have to show off so much on that trip? Getting yourself dumped in that snow drift. You laid there laughing so much after we pulled your butt out. You were so opened. What a rare sight that was for me to see back then. Ami laughed and Makoto shook her head and Serenity was so worried about you, I would bet anything that she thought you were going to die. And that one wonderful flight on Tenshi._

_You knew that Serenity loved us both then. But- You- Do you still love her? That kiss…was it everything you wanted? I deluded myself in thinking that maybe, just maybe we had a chance at love. It is in the past as they say but even now I can't shake the feeling that I've made a huge mistake somewhere. That I'm still making a mistake that will never end unless I break or am gone from your life. Would you want that? Why couldn't you see how much I loved you?_

_There is something that I need to say to you although I doubt that you will believe me. I don't love her. I don't love Usagi in that way. I know everyone thinks that I do and even in the beginning I thought at first that I did too, but I know otherwise. She reminded me of you Minako. Her hair is lighter then your golden hair is. Her cobalt eyes are like your deep cerulean ones. You both could be twins if the world didn't know better. But I do know. I can have a productive conversation with you for more then five minutes about something important or something as silly as your red hair bow. You complain at times but your antics don't drive me completely crazy. Sometimes I think I could strange her with that odango hair of hers. You don't cry at the drop of a pin for something that… I don't even know what happened in the first place to start it. Where she is innocent, you hide your real self behind your innocence. I adore our princess but my love, my heart is forever yours._

_On that far away night surrounded by the golden trees of Aphrodite at the top of that hill on Venus where we were laying in the tall grass with you by my side I promised myself that I would love you forever. Our wedding night meant the world for me. Ask me if I love you and the answer is: I do Minako. I still love you after all these centuries. I love you my princess of Venus, Goddess of Love. I still love you even though we have been reborn and died many times my feelings have never changed. _

_When we first met on the Moon when we were thirteen I was your Akima. I told you as I lay in your arms dying. Our last dance at the palace was so special. I was terrified that you would refuse but you said yes instead. But then I broke my promise that you were to be the one that could put their dagger in my back. Did you forgive me for that? Did you forgive me for not telling you who I pretended to have been all that time we were together on the moon? I hope you did. I hope, even if it was just a little, that you loved me back too. I want to look in your cerulean eyes and tell you Minako. Would you accept my feelings for what they are? Or would you become angry with me? _

_I... I am scared. Scared that you won't return my feelings. Scared that I will lose you as my best friend. That would be worse then death if I ruined that as well. I can have you this way at least right? As my best friend? I wonder if I should even give you this letter. I am so pathetic. This letter and my feelings will never come to light. I can't give you this letter. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. _

_I need to think. But I can't. The fire won't provide an answer to me on this. What will happen has been kept hidden from my eyes. Will I do the right thing? Since this letter won't find you I suppose I could put this in as well._

_Minako, I think we all are stuck. Stuck in a cycle of comfort and security that if we lost it each of us would feel as if they were alone again. But none of us want to admit it. I am sure that if any of you knew what I am about to do, there would be no end to the war that is going to start. I wonder if everyone will listen. Or will everyone hate me again like in the Silver Millennium? I think this has to be done. We know in this time that we will always be with each other but I do wonder who we are on our own. Usagi brought us together again and it's great not to be alone anymore. You and I know that better then anyone. We need to grow though. But we can't if nothing changes._

_Now, even though it shouldn't matter, I am able to understand why all of these feelings exist within my heart. Now I can make sense of everything that has been in my heart. Your martyr attitude, your unbearable cute stubbornness, the hostility you feel towards your mother that you tell me you don't always understand and my own anger for my father. In many ways we are reliving our past with our parents. Funny thought huh? _

_I suppose that I should finish this letter up. My heart and this useless piece could never convey to you all I feel. So… Maybe in time these feeling will wither and die. For your sake anyway. Although I doubt it._

_Forgive me Minako. For everything. I hope we can meet again soon. I love you. I always will._

_Your Lover Now and Forever,_

_Rei_

_P.S. Will you marry me Minako? I want to hear you say 'Yes!' even if only in my dreams._

~0~

Minako stood from the box she was sorting and walked over to Rei's bed sitting down holding the letter in her hands as silent tears streamed down her face. She had never known. Never knew until it had been too late to do anything. She silently scoffed at herself. What a lie that was. She may never have known Rei's feeling in this time or the last but she had known her own. And she had the audacity to call herself Rei's best friend all this time.

How… becoming of her.

She knew her feelings. She had cried herself to sleep because of them for years now. Once she had remembered their past life the pain had been far worse. Artemis swore to the moon and back that if she ever gave him one more cat bath for not telling her sooner that he would never speak to her again. For a week he didn't too.

Again her pride got in the way and now the price had been fully paid.

She was a fool.

She should have stayed.

She should have trusted her heart.

She should have come back sooner.

She should have done _something_.

She should have used her Love-me-chains to tie Rei up while confessing her heart and soul to the stubborn senshi of fire then kissed the hell out of her.

Feeling that something is wrong Rei turned around from digging her things out of closet stood then walked over stand in front of her confusion written across her face. Amethyst locked with cerulean and Minako's tears fell faster.

Mina could help but notice those eyes. When Usagi had been missing long ago at that first senshi meeting at the shrine it had been those eyes that had captured her. So familiar but never quite right, to put a bad phrase to it. Could they ever hold the same expression she wore on their wedding night? The one she had _that_ night?

Now her eyes were just as they had been on those last days on the Moon. Traces of love were nonexistent within those beautiful amethyst eyes. Void now of all emotions that tied them together as one. Searching carefully there was nothing there to let Minako know that Rei felt the same as she had then and hopefully somewhere in her heart still did.

She, Aino Minako, Goddess of Love and heir of Venus was still in love with Hino Rei.

~0~

"Why Rei? Please tell me why this had to happen?" Minako's whole body shook.

Worried Rei knelt down enfolding her in warm embrace. "Minako-san what is the matter? I don't understand."

Minako laugh bitterly. The irony was just too much…

~0~

**Preview Ch.1**

"I think we should break up."

"What!?" The group shouted at Rei.

"Rei why?" Minako soft voice pleaded with her not to do this.

Rei turned her head away her biting her lip in shame. "Because by us being together we're hurting each other."

~0~


	2. Let's Separate

**Remember Me**

**~0~**

**Ch. 1 Let's Separate**

_**Hikawa Shrine 6 Years ago**_

Cherry blossoms danced through the wind as a group of girls set up for a celebration.

All the scouts were there ready to celebrate the inners graduation. Usagi was eating all the food that Makoto had cooked up the day before for the party. Minako sat underneath one of the trees but not too far away from Rei silently reading a manga. Hotaru and Ami were currently working on the younger's homework for the new school year. Makoto was attempting to read about culinary schools in Paris but Haruka kept flirting with the poor brunette much to the annoyance of Michiru.

Setsuna kept back from the group keeping a constant eye on the gang while attempting not to laugh when Haruka went too far and Makoto and Michiru ganged up on her in a tickle attack. The racer went down in a tangle of feet and limbs with a short yelp of surprise. Once in awhile Setsuna's gaze would stray over to the quite miko who, compared to normal, sat even farther from the rest reading but not really seeing what she was looking at.

The silent senshi of fire was more distance then usual watching everyone through narrowed eyes. Each time Usagi screamed or Haruka made another flip comment about dating another woman her eyes would narrow more.

Minako watched her best friend nervously. Something was wrong but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. For the past year Rei seemed angrier with everything and anything that concerned the group. Colder than anything the gang had ever known one minute then warm, caring and her normal bossy self the next. Some of the things that she talked about now were just unnerving for her to speak on. A week ago she had started talking about her father and how maybe it was time to forgive him and letting old ghosts be laid to rest.

Another time she had spoken what it would be like to be with the one you loved most. Makoto had been worried and Minako could hardly remember if she had smiled at all for the rest of the day and Usagi looked fearful for her life. Neither had voiced why but Makoto words to her later that night after they left the shrine were crystal clear. "Minako I really hope that this time you can make it work."

Had her feelings for the raven-haired goddess been that transparent? Worse she never got the chance since then to ask Makoto what she meant exactly. She noticed even Setsuna watching Rei with concern. That in it's self was worrying. She didn't honestly believe that Setsuna held feelings for Rei but, what if?

Standing from her spot Mina brushed her hair to the side with her hand and headed for Rei. "Hey, what's up Pyro?"

Rei lifted her head at the clear voice. Amethyst eyes met Minako's cerulean ones. Rei smirked as Mina sat next to her under the sakura tree. Some of the petals slowly danced in the breeze before entangling in the miko's hair.

"You're quite today Rei. Something wrong?" Mina's voice was soft but the worry was evident to the stoic miko.

Rei's eyes swept over her best friend. Could she tell Minako the truth? The thoughts and memories wouldn't stop coming. Doubts and question raged till all she could do was surrender herself to the dead of sleep. What would Mina say if she came out and said, _"I love you." _Shaking her head willing away the confusion Rei smiled at the blonde. "I don't know Minako." Ok it was a bad lie.

Minako gave Rei a measured look then deciding not to pursue the subject she scooted closer to the miko letting their shoulders touch. Things were going to be ok. Usagi screamed again as Makoto pounced on their princess issuing a tickle attack. Rei face broke into a familiar scowl as she shot that glare in Usagi's direction.

Trying to ignore the miko's sour mood she gazed at the sky.

It was a beautiful day to celebrate their graduation. Granted they were a month late but one thing after another popped up putting the party on hold. Haruka "_little"_ racing accident for one. Michiru almost put her back in the hospital when the hotheaded blonde got out. And Ami's small um, explosion at her apartment when that crazy dancing monkey youma decided to hang around the transformer box sucking up all the energy.

"What are your dreams Minako? You interned when the Starlights were here but since then nothing. What do you want?"

The softly spoken question startled her, more so because Rei was the one that asked.

'_Is this what she is worried about? Rei what is going on inside of that cute little head of yours?' _The Goddess of Love thought before replying, "Well since then it has been one of the last thing on my mind." _'Because you tend to be the first thing.' _She thought sourly. Not that thinking about Rei was bad, just that was all she could think about no matter what the situation was.

"But what are you're dreams?" Rei asked again.

"Oh, be an idol. Sing, dance, act, and have my face everywhere for the world to see. Everyone around the world will know the name of Aino Minako. Then eventually find the love of my life." _'Even though you're sitting next to me.'_

Rei gritted her teeth. Looking over at Usagi she couldn't help but wonder if Minako's feelings for Usagi lingered or if she even had a shot with the goddess of love. She kept her promise, finding Minako again. Protecting her lover from over a thousand years ago. In this time they became best friends and nothing could of pleased her more. But could Minako love her?

Rei remember that the Minako of the past flirted with anything that moved. And it seemed that it hadn't changed either. It amazed her that she had even managed to marry the blond back then in the first place. The past… Did Minako remember their history like she did? She would of brought it up if she had right?

The senshi of love had been the first to awaken with most of her memories.

Could Minako have hidden what they had had so history could not repeat itself?

"What are your plans now Rei?" Minako's question was soft but inside she was everything but. Swinging back and forth between what she should do about her feelings for her best friend. And what in reality what she could do.

They all knew that Rei was in love with their princess. Her every action spoke of her love. Rei protected her from harm. Yelled at her when she knew that Usagi could do better. But Rei could never have the one she wanted. Minako was ashamed to admit it but that small wall named Mamoru gave her hope that Rei would someday look her way even if in the beginning it was only on the rebound. Love could grow.

The red string of fate was tied to Rei's pinky but where the string ended, for some reason she couldn't follow the thread to its end.

"In three weeks I'm leaving Tokyo for Kyoto."

Minako eyes widen. "What?! Why Rei?! Why didn't you tell us?" '_Why didn't you tell me?'_

It was surprising and it hurt. Minako felt like the miko dumped cold water on her. She had never said anything to her about this nor to any of the others. Someone would of said something by now. Secrets were hard to keep amongst their group, especially if Usagi was involved.

"It's something I have to do, I think. I need to get away for a bit." Rei let out a frustrated sigh. "I have to get away for my own good."

Usagi.

It was always Usagi. "Rei you don't have to run away from the person you love. She loves us all. And what about being a singer? It was a dream for you to be one."

"I don't know anymore." Rei placed her book on the ground before dragging her knees up to her chest. "I'm not sure of anything really."

Minako didn't know what to say. Rei always was sure.

"Then why haven't you-"

Minako never got to finish her sentence as Usagi rush the two in attempt to escape Makoto. Catching her foot on a tree root Usagi fell forward into Minako who fell back as well and would of hit the tree if Rei hadn't caught her, pulling her into her arms instead as Usagi's face smashed into the ground.

Looking up Usagi giggled from where she landed as she watched her two friends blush at the close contact with each other. She wished from the bottom of her heart that hopefully their feelings for each other were coming into light. That this time around Rei and Minako would be together as they couldn't in the past.

Her smile was soon frozen as she saw Rei's face go from blushing to enraged.

"Damn it Usagi! When are you gonna grow up?! Can't you control yourself just once?!" Rei screamed as she whipped around standing to her feet towering over the princess.

"Rei *sniff* why *sniff* are *sniff* you-"

"Stop it Usagi. Now." Rei' deadpanned voice cut across the blonde's fake tears halting them to a complete stop.

All eyes stared at the miko. Usagi slowly backed away. A bit of fear swam in her eyes that Minako didn't understand. Quickly she put a restraining hand on Rei's arm.

"Rei I'm fine. It's no big deal."

"You would say that Venus."

Minako frowned not only at the words but also at the tone they were delivered in. Rei never acted like this. Sure they all fought at one point or another but Rei loved Usagi with all her heart. When she needed someone Rei was there. At times it was annoying for her to watch the two together. Why she could not quite put her finger on, no, it wasn't that she couldn't put her finger on it, she could. She didn't want to acknowledge it only to be rejected by the raven later.

"Come on Rei. Don't be mean to the princess." Haruka winded with a smirk.

"Yeah Rei! Let's have fun! It's a party!" Makoto threw in lifting her cup in the air. "We graduated!"

Rei massaged her temples in frustration. She could feel the headache coming and her patience warring thin. It was old. This was old. Nothing had changed and through the fire she could see the others feeling the same as she did.

"No."

" 'No' what Rei?" Ami stared at her quizzically. Two years have passed and other memories were surfacing in her mind. Rei? Was she remembering as well? A quick peek at Makoto and her suspicions heightened.

"Rei before you answer that, ask yourself if this is worth it."

Except for Rei every eye, face and ear turned to the Senshi of Time. Makoto opened her mouth then closed it. Ami dropped her book while Michiru and Haruka weren't sure where to direct their attention so they opted to look at their Princess. Rei's eyes locked with Minako's before she once again stared into space. Usagi wring her hands together as her Senshi faced off against each other. Rei's attitude and Setsuna's comment sent each of them on guard.

Michiru decided to voice the question that was on each of their minds, "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Setsuna ignored the question and continued to hold Rei's gaze. "You know, like the rest of us, that there are many ways time can flow. This 'choice'," Setsuna stressed that last word, "will affect us all."

"Rei-chan!"

Pink odangos bobbed up the stairs as Chib-usa ran into view. Her expression held terror and looked haunted. Stopping short of the Senshi of Fire she raised her tear stained face as see an equally broken person. A look at the rest of them and she realized she was too late. She was gonna be in so much trouble when she returned home but thought that maybe just this once, changing things would be for the better.

Seeing them now she wasn't so sure.

Looking at Usagi she could see her mother even more in the person before her. They were all growing but standing still too. The history lesson rang in her head once more. Setsuna met her eyes. Sighing she took a step towards Usagi then another and soon was in front of her and grabbed her hand.

"Can I speak with you mother?"

Usagi drew back surprised. She could only remember one other time Chibusa had called her that in this time.

"Sure."

Looking pointedly at Usagi she said, "Alone."

Usagi nodded and followed her future daughter to the back of the shrine.

"What was that about?" Hotaru questioned.

~X~

They stopped a few feet away from the archery yard. Chibusa racked her mind for the right word to express herself. Most of the time she was fine but now… She had come to the past so many times and each time their lives had been threatened. When Galaxia had threatened them Haruka and Michiru had lied to hopefully give Usagi a fighting chance because that was who they were: they were Senshi.

Shaking her head she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't change the past. That was what the whole lesson Luna had been trying to teach her today. Trusting in the other hearts and know in your own that they would always come back if the feelings between them were true.

"Usagi, Rei is about to suggest something and it will hurt everyone. Listen to her with your heart. If you remember all of your past then promise you will listen."

Remember her past. It was a thought she had pushed away as much as possible. Her mother hadn't shown her and the senshi everything when they had been whisked away to the moon. It had been a beautiful time. The balls and dancers. The friends and laugher. She couldn't not say that personally it had been all roses and moonshine. Hearts had been broken. Her friends and her own. More than anything though she knew she could never really correct the wrong she had done to Rei.

Taking a step forward Usagi placed a slender hand on her daughter's shoulder frowning. "I won't let any of my friends be hurt anymore."

"Mom, you once said to me in the future that through the hardships we endure we become stronger."

Usagi couldn't say anything back. It was true. Painfully true. But they deserved to be happy now, didn't they? Couldn't she protect them now from pain? Looking at her daughter now she wasn't so sure. After Galaxia Usagi was sure their fighting days were over. A youma appeared every once in awhile but it was nothing that threatened their lives or friendship. She had truly believed that this peace would last till Crystal Tokyo.

"Usagi I understand how you feel but what happens if you stop growing because you all are too comfortable where you are?"

She had nothing.

Usagi couldn't say a thing to that.

"W-What will- What will happen?"

Chibusa just shook her head.

"I am not really sure. But listen to your heart. It hasn't led you wrong."

Dropping her hand from Chibusa's shoulder she pulled Chibusa into her embrace.

"Alright. I trust in us all."

~x~

Silence had casted it's spell over the group as they waiting for their princesses to return. Michiru in a desperate attempt to stop Haruka from tearing answers out of Setsuna had attacked her lips keeping her occupied. Most of them had turned away from the display and Setsuna sat there chuckling quietly to herself.

A storm could be seen in Makoto's eyes as she calmly kept a watchful gaze on the miko. Rei had withdrew from the group as Minako began pestering her for a reason in regards to her odd behavior. Rei would snip but that was overdoing it even for her. They all knew Rei cared for Usagi but in the last year Makoto started to suspect that her feelings had been truly for Minako like they had once upon a time. A time that was harsh with them all.

A gentle hand clasped her own bring her out of the nightmare she dreamed about in the depths of the night. Adverting her gaze from Rei and Minako she discovered Ami standing beside her staring into her eyes.

"Ami. Hey."

"Do you remember things from the past? Things that you didn't remember before?"

One of the first things that wanted to leap off her tongue was questioning what was it Ami was remembering. Makoto could not say it was a question she truly welcomed. If Ami was remembering too then what things? Rei and Minako? Them? Ami had always been special to her. Dancing with her at prom had been one of those times where she 'had so much fun she couldn't remember the last time' moments. She did not want these memories to surface. She had lost one of her best friends. They sought a way to bring those two peace with their death.

Shaking the web of broken dreams and promises she replied, "Yeah. I remember a few things."

She could remember Venus pulling Mars tight to her chest as orange and red flames consumed them. Uranus running Kunzite clean through before he could advance on Venus fighting Beryl.

"What if history repeats Ami? What would we do then?"

"I don't know. Pray at the shrine everyday that it doesn't."

"Rei what is wrong?"

"Minako for the last time, leave it alone." Her tone warned the Goddess of Love off however Minako choose today of all days not to listen.

"This isn't like you and I won't leave it alone. I'm one of your best friends so tell me what's bothering you."

She didn't want this. Why hadn't Minako remembered any of these things? Looking at the girl beside her Rei knew where her affections had always been and for who. She would admit that at first she believed Usagi to be the one but now. It was completely Minako. Always had and it would always be. It didn't matter what time period, for her Minako was it.

"Minako for your own sake leave it alone."

"I can't do that Rei."

Minako wasn't about to back down. Not this time. Being at Rei's side made her feel alive again. None of them would forget that last battle where Galaxia pierced them all for their star seeds. They would never talk about it. It was a wound that closed but if you attacked it just right it would split open pouring out an abundance of vile emotions. For her, Minako felt secure beside Rei and only Rei.

"If you know what the hell is good for you, you would leave me the-"

"REI STOP!"

Usagi was only a couple steps away from Rei and Minako. Everyone stared at the three and Rei's look of anger changed to that of a kicked dog. Chibusa slipped by hugging Hotaru then whispered something in her ear. She then turned to Rei bowed then left without a word to any of them.

"Usagi, is everything okay with you and Chibusa?" Michiru asked.

"Hotaru, what did she say to you?" Haruka asked at the same time.

Usagi faced Hotaru indicating she should go first. Usagi knew that once she ask her question then prod Rei for whatever had been bothering her for the last year everything would fall apart at the seams.

"She said she would meet up with me later and for now she is going to visit Mamoru."

Usagi sat down in the grass not meeting any of their eyes except Setsuna. "I don't think you will enlighten us of what could happen after this moment, would you?"

A small but sad smile creped across the Senshi of Silence's lips. "No my Princess, I will not. There are many paths a person can take. Which one that is, well that depends solely on the person themselves."

It was the answer she expected. Vague but in a roundabout way direct as well. Her eyes sweep past each one of their faces trying to memorize everything about them etching it all deep within her heart. Finally she stopped on Rei. Whatever it was, if it was within her to grant she would do it. She wouldn't let her best friend down again.

"What is it Rei-chan?"

Blushing at the attention Rei stared at the ground in confusion. A gentle hand grasped her own giving a reassuring squeeze. Realizing that it was Minako touching her Rei shrugged her away. Pulled from her daze her voice was hard.

"I think we should break up."

"What!?" The group shouted at Rei.

"Rei why?" Minako soft voice pleaded with her not to do this.

Not this. It was worse then she feared. They were friends. They were supposed to be together for many more to come. Breaking the group up was the worst idea Rei could have had.

Shaking her head, Minako was determined that this would not happen.

Rei turned her head away her biting her lip in shame. "Because by us being together we're hurting each other."

Haruka stood and the air around her sent the leaves soaring.

"That's bullshit and treason. We own Usagi our all. How dare you stand there and say we should abandon her!"

"Like you did?" Came Rei's cold retort.

Setsuna and Hotaru both looked away. It was the first time their betrayal had ever been brought up. Usagi also turned away. She had doubted their loyalty to her, their friends and the dreams of tomorrow. Each one of them had soiled their hands to keep hers clean. Usagi had a idea where Rei was going with this. She just didn't want to grant it. Haruka wasn't to be stopped though.

"It was for the mission! If, as an inner senshi, you can't handle that then-"

"Yes for a mission. Where is the mission now Haruka?" Rei cut her off. "It's been two years and we have seen barely any youmas. Ami's monkey looking youma was the last one and that was two months ago. Before that it had been a year since we've seen one. We've finished high school and you and Michiru have stayed around but what else?!" She understood the puzzlement she saw in each of them. Part of her wanted to be surprised that it was coming from Ami and Michiru too but with everything they all had just fallen. "What about our dreams? Right now we are together, we fight, we laugh, we go home then the next day we do it over again."

"We're friends Rei. That's what friends do remember." Ami replied in a somewhat reproachful manner. They had known each other since they were fourteen. After four years they would all have agreed that Rei should of understood that by now.

"Friends do that yes but tell me Ami, what are your dreams? You wanted to be a doctor right? You even left us once to pursue that. What about now? Where are you going to school?"

Ami closed her mouth with a decided click. Rei turned to Makoto next.

"When are you gonna open your own restaurant?"

"Come on Pyro I have to go to school for that."

Rei sighed. This wasn't going well. "When Makoto?"

The brunette waved her arms in a vague gesture. One Rei knew meant she did not have an answer for her.

"Michiru, you and Haruka have amazing talent both in music, art and racing. Why aren't you using it?"

Her face flushed, Haruka took a furious step forward only to have Michiru stop her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Rei you know we are here for the Usagi. To protect her and preserve the future."

"Protect her from what?" Rei massaged her temples. That headache that had been creeping around her eyes was starting to throb.

Before anyone could give a retort Usagi jumped in, "Rei what are you trying to say?"

"By us being together, we're stopping each other from living. We aren't doing more than we can or could. I think it would be best for everyone if we got away from here," she hesitated, looking at Minako, "got away from each other and see what we can be. Can we stand on our own now."

Silence descended in the yard. How could any of them argue with that? Since the battle they had stayed together. Dying without even being able to fight had left a mark on them all. So they clung to that which they knew. Each other.

"Rei this isn't funny. Stop making jokes." Minako had seen the brief look Rei had given her. That fleeting look of, what? Fear, lost, so many emotion but there was one she could not place in Rei's eyes. She wasn't sure but she almost believed that it was…love. Was it love? There was no way. "Rei, come on we all know that we belong together. We're a family."

"Yes we belong together. But right now by being together we're frozen. Stagnate. I don't want to remain this way. I can't change if I don't move on."

"Change takes time Rei. We all know that," Michiru returned.

Rei leveled a look at the Senshi of Water that froze all their hearts. "How can we move on when we are still stuck in our pasts from the Silver Millennium?"

"I have an idea."

All heads turned to face Hotaru.

"Usagi is our princess but she is also our ultimate leader followed by Minako then Rei. Let her decide."

Usagi swallowed hard. Locking eyes with Rei she knew what she had to do. Loss was the one thing that Rei feared most but now it was something she was willing to risk. Could she do any less?

"It will be done."

Setsuna sighed.

This was it.

"How long should we be apart Rei?" Setsuna had an idea but now Time was clouded to her eyes. There were too many paths that could and would come from this. "Usagi should be with at least one of us just in case."

"Six years. We will live our life for six years then hopefully we will come back home."

Anger flared in Minako. Who was Rei to say something like this? For two years she had knowingly loved Rei however she was certain she had loved her much longer. How long she had she could never be definite of but she knew everyone else had to be wrong. Rei belonged to her, her, not Usagi or Yuchirro or anyone else that might pop up.

Rei saw the movement but did nothing to block. She deserved this. Whatever pain she caused Minako in the past and now, she earned and would spend the rest of her life making up for. Minako's fist connected with Rei's jaw followed up by a swift jab to the raven's stomach. Rei dropped to her knees clutching her stomach as a violent cough burst and blood dripped to the ground.

"I'm disappointed in you Mars."

Minako turned away from Rei heading for the stairs but it wasn't far enough to miss the three words Rei mumbled to her back.

"You always were."

Preview Ch. 2

The door slide open as Minako raised her hand to knock. It always amazed her that Rei knew whenever they were coming. It shouldn't because of who she was but it did.

Putting her hand down the two senshi stared at one another in silence till Minako began to squirm. Rei wasn't going to make this easy for her. She knew that before she that even came so why now that she was standing in front of her was she losing her nerve.

"Venus."

That single word shattered Mina's heart. And strangely sounded familiar in the cold way Rei delivered it.

"Rei. Can we talk?"

Standing aside Rei let her enter the shrine.

"Come in Venus."


	3. Farewell

_**Remember Me**_

_**~0~**_

_**Ch. 2 Farewell**_

"Has she spoken to you yet?"

Ami shook her head as she quietly closed Makoto's apartment door. Blowing out a breath her steps took her to the couch that in less then a week would be put in storage. She got into medical school in the States. Usagi would be coming with her. Somehow they all managed to leave Japan on the same day. They all would leave.

She wasn't ready for this.

"How are you Ami?"

Ami shrugged, answering, "Fine I guess." But they both knew it was a flat out lie.

Makoto still couldn't get the picture of Rei watching Minako walk away out of her mind. And being senshi they had seen a lot of things that no one should have had to experience. It wasn't just the seriousness of the situation though that bothered her. It was the finality of Rei's words and actions. The acceptance that this was the way it had to be. More than that was the way she had effectively cut herself off from everyone which served as a domino effect and now they were cutting each other off.

"Ami, please lie to someone else. I know you better then that."

Standing Ami crossed to the window staring out lost in thought, "Sorry. We're all leaving. I guess I'm having trouble believing it."

"Usagi is still going with you?"

Ami closed her eyes. "Yes."

Makoto clenched her fist. As more memories returned she worried that Ami was still in love with Usagi. There had been a time where Ami would have done anything for their princess. Now it was Rei who would do anything for her. She could remember that night. Rei lying in the infirmary while Minako sat next to the bed kissing Serenity. She understood the problems but what she had never understood was why Rei had turned so loyal to her.

Usagi in this life and their last had been a selfish brat. She cared for those she loved with her whole heart but she was still a brat. Back then Rei had paid the price for Usagi's choices. Who would pay the price for Rei's?

"We're living together and Mamoru will be a half-hour away so she should see him often."

Deciding to change the subject for her own sanity Makoto asked, "Did Rei really turn you away?"

"Her Grandpa did actually. She has only spoken with Setsuna and from what I hear it didn't go well. Yuuichiro had seen the end and made a appointment for the eye doctor. I guess Rei shot fire at her in warning. Usagi is saying she still can't see her yet. Minako is stewing. And Haruka is still fuming, Michiru has been keeping Haruka from killing Rei-"

"By keeping her in bed?" Makoto interrupted laughing. Ami barely managed to contain her blush. It was hard, because it was true. Michiru had been using sex to keep Haruka in bed and away from Rei.

Ami joined in the laughter but soon it turned to tears. They cried for their friends, each other and themselves.

~0~

"I understand how you feel Mina-chan but you love her still don't you?"

Standing up from the bed Minako sat on the floor next to Usagi, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her face pinched into a frown as the question wrapped around her mind and heart. It would be so easy to speak out of anger. She could deny it. Forget about it. Then maybe move on from all the heartache that loving someone entailed. She could still remember Ace's words, '_Your love will be hopeless for all eternity'._

His prediction had come to pass. Her love was hopeless, and unneeded. Rei loved their princess. They all did but now she couldn't help but wonder if Rei cared for any of them. She had heard from them all how Rei was refusing their visits. A week had passed and Rei hadn't so much as called her. They had only seven more days and then they would all be gone. They agree for six years to never step on Japanese soil again.

She had called in a few favors back in England; she would be meeting with an agent once she touched down. But she wasn't fine with it. This, not once, was how she thought her life would go, to be alone once more.

"Minako?"

"I do love her Usagi. I just can't stand her right now."

"But if you just talk to her. Make her understand that you love her then maybe…"

"No. I think somewhere in her heart she has come to care for each of us but I know Usagi, you are the one she dreams of. Her heart is forever yours."

"It's not." Minako scoffed but Usagi continued, "She doesn't feel that way about me. Not now, not ever. She cares and protects me like a guardian should; maybe more then the rest of you do but it's not because of romantic or misplace feelings of love. She is not in love with me."

Her body shook with rage. How could Usagi know? She herself had seen the red thread tied to Rei's finger. She didn't have to follow it to see who the other person attached was. Every action, gesture, look, and word spoke of the miko's love for her. Why couldn't Usagi see that? Minako scoffed at the idea. Even two years later she still had no clue how deeply Seiya felt for her. Rei made this choice so she wouldn't have to endure the pain of watching Usagi and Mamoru ride off into the sunset someday soon. But she would have to watch whether it was now or six years from now, Rei would have to watch and then she would have to watch as Rei's heart was eventually broken.

"Minako, Rei is suffering. More then you can imagine."

Minako snapped her head up to stare at Usagi. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember anything more about the Silver Millennium then what you did after your battle with Ace?" Artemis asked softly as he walked into the room.

He had been in the hall listening the whole time. Torn between walking in or walking away. So much pain and confusion and he could understand why. Minako's curse was still in play and Rei's vows and memories plagued her. He could still remember when Rei had asked him to drop by the shrine over a year ago. At first he wondered why it was him she went to and not Luna or the other girls. According to gossip between the girls the other night Rei had suddenly lost it.

At first he thought she had gone crazy but after hearing more he learned that a sudden headache had consumed her before knocking her out. During those two hours of worrying for the other girls her hair had change ever few minutes to red then black and back to red again. When she had come to Rei had lashed out, shouting at them all to leave but what really concerned them all was that she lashed out at Usagi and Minako the most. He had had a idea of what could of happen but thinking of something and seeing her sitting on her bed chilled and pale with her knees drawn up to her chest as sobs wracked her body was…there were no words to say it.

The girl had spent almost 24 hours either throwing up or in bed, broken and sobbing. There were so many times that she would look at her hands expecting to see something that wasn't there. She shut them all out. And her question, that horrible question spoken aloud with such a hoarse voice and eyes that shifted between dead and fear.

"No."

Minako's answer pulled him out of his memories.

Usagi looked down at the floor. Should she tell her everything? Would it change this feeling of dread in her heart? Chibusa's words rang in her mind.

They lived for her. They died for her.

It was time to let them go.

~0~

Setsuna only raised her brow as a haggard, barely dressed Haruka wobbled down the stairs, resembling more of a zombie then the proud warrior that she maintains to be. Haruka's gaze settled on Setsuna as a frown curled her lips in annoyance. Taking a glance back she made sure that Michiru wasn't behind her ready to drag her back to their bedroom. The past couple days she had only slept, had sex, eat, then sleep again before she was woken up to have sex once more.

"Setsuna what is going to happen? And don't give me those cryptic remarks either," she blasted, coming into the room and storming the Time Senshi.

Setsuna barely glanced up from her book quirking her eye up at the Senshi of Wind. Instead she picked up her teacup, took a sip, placed it back down then turned to the next page in her book.

"If you cannot understand plain speech then what are you doing out of elementary school. Also add to the fact that you are over 1000 years old."

Before where there was only a gentle breeze, a harsh when whipped around Setsuna stirring up her pages. Haruka across the room to stand in front of her with her arms crossed demanding the answers to her questions. Michiru has slipped quietly down the stairs taking a position near the entryway.

Ignoring the jib she asked again, "what's going to happen down the road?

"Haruka, besides the fact that I am not supposed to reveal the future to the Queen much less you, I don't know what will happen." She huffed out that last part not really expecting the Wind Guardian to believe her.

"No."

Michiru stepped into the room. "Setsuna, you must no something that can help us."

With a shake of her head her eyes glazed over. Haruka and Michiru waited patiently for Time to wade through all the difference time continuums. Five minutes later her eyes focused and the same frustration that had been there since Rei spoke of everyone leaving was there.

"Nothing."

Haruka clenched her fist tight. The guilt of the betraying her princess still lingered. She'd do anything to keep them all safe, anything to make sure that the past mistakes were never repeated. "That can't be right! Look again!"

"Nothing will change you know, even if I looked again. I don't know." Setsuna retorted bitterly. "I can't see anything."

~X~

Two pigtails bounced up-and-down with the step she made forward. Over the years it had become easier to climb them. Now she could take them two, sometimes three, at a time. When she reached the top she saw the same scene that had become accustomed to her for the last four years. Rei stood in front of her sweeping away the leaves while Phobos and Deimos watched from their perch on top of the shrine.

"Rei– chan!" Usagi shouted while waving her hands and jumping up and down.

Turning briefly Rei nodded once more then continued her chores. Usagi stood there on the path then walked to the porch, sat and watched. Checking her watch she realized twenty minutes had passed.

"You have to talk to me sometime Rei. Or if not me then someone else."

"I'm more in the frame of mind to hurt you."

Letting out a chuckle Usagi continued to observe her friend. "If you just go to Minako and make with the love love then everything will be fine."

Rei threw down her broom.

"You think so!? I was devastated when I woke up to you both kissing!

..…I wanted her to notice me!

….I wanted her to love me Usagi!"

"Then why are you letting her go now?"

"Because I don't want to hold her back. Because I wanted her to follow her dreams. I want her to be free to love who she wants even if it will never be me!"

Usagi stood there looking at her feet in shame. "So you do remember."

Rei sagged against the tree exhausted from the weight of her burden. "I'm glad Minako never remembered this. At least this time we were able to be friends with another."

"Rei that's not true! She cared! We were friends back then too, have you forgotten that?!"

"Do you still love me?"

Usagi bite her lip. Her eyes swept up to the sky seeing the moon above them. Happy memories and sad ones too and at the source of many of them was her. She had known better. What did destiny really mean? She couldn't honestly say that she didn't love Rei. The feelings of then and even now wrapped around her heart squeezing it painfully into one mess of emotions.

"I do."

"Then I'm sure nothing has truly changed. If she ever remembers then we will be right back at the beginning: her hating me."

Usagi was about to take a step forward but stop. The eyes that started back at her, she remembered those haunted eyes.

The eyes to a dead woman.

"Rei, I know we all promised to meet up at the airport before we all say good bye and that you won't be leaving for another two weeks, but please promise me again that you'll be there."

"I promise."

~X~

The door slide open as Minako raised her hand to knock. It always amazed her that Rei knew whenever they were coming. It shouldn't because of who she was but it did.

Putting her hand down the two senshi stared at one another in silence till Minako began to squirm. Rei wasn't going to make this easy for her. She knew that before she that even came so why now that she was standing in front of her was she losing her nerve.

"Venus."

That single word shattered Mina's heart. And strangely sounded familiar in the cold way Rei delivered it.

"Rei. Can we talk?"

Standing aside Rei let her enter the shrine.

"Come in Venus."

~0~

She watched as the others all headed to their flights. There was no certainty for when or if they would see each other again, only a hope in the deepest parts of their hearts.

An two hours later the intercom buzzed to life.

"_All passengers bound for England on flight 523 are now boarding."_

Minako grabbed her bag, giving the airport one last look. She was the last to leave. The last to see their home.

The only one to know for sure, that Rei never came.

* * *

_**Preview Ch. 3**_

**_From: Vbabe hotmail_**

**_To: soulblaze hotmail_**

_Rei,_

_Please forgive me. I- I'm sorry. Write me. Let me know you're fine. Alive would work too. But mostly please tell me that you still love me. I'm not too late. It's not too late for us._

_ I love you Rei. I'll find you and when I do I'll stay by your side forever._

_Please write me Rei._

_I miss you_

_I love you,_

_Minako_


	4. Letters Where's Rei?

A/N Disclaimer = Enjoy the chapter!

F.Y.I

Vbabe=Minako

Soulblaze=Rei

Windrider=Haruka

Thundercook=Makoto

Ice_surf= Ami

Moonbunny= Usagi

Chronogate= Setasuna

silentRebirth= Hotaru

rose_prince= Mamoru

These are their IM and email handles. I tried to make it as plain as I could but just incase someone doesn't get it there ya go.

**Remember Me**

**~0~**

**Ch. 3 Letters /Where's Rei Part 1**

_**Subj: News for you**_

_**From: Vbabe**_

_**To: soulblaze; Windrider; moonbunny; thundercook; ice_surf; Chronogate; cool_sumerge; silentRebirth; rose_prince**_

_Hey everyone! England is great. A bit cold though. LOL I met up with some old friends and had a blast. The past can be easier as time fades away. Went to a few bars catching up on old times. Oh plus I got signed. I went to an audition and I landed it. My manager's name is Elizabeth. She is nice for the most part. My first single should come out in- two months maybe._

_Um, has anyone hear from Rei yet? Rei are ya reading this?! Write me, we need to talk. _

_I have written her but I haven't heard anything yet. She didn't answer her phone either. I'm a little worried. If someone hears something let me know ok. Oops gotta swim!_

_Mina_

~0~

_**Subj:RE: News for you **_

_**From: thundercook **_

_**To: soulblaze; Windrider; moonbunny; Vbabe; ice_surf; Chronogate; cool_sumerge; silentRebirth; rose_prince**_

_Paris is amazing. Um, Mina isn't it "gotta jet" or gotta go"? Well the food is great and the Eiffel tower is tall. Looks a bit like Tokyo tower. Classes are hard and now I'm more then thankful for all of those study sessions we had together. Thank you AMI!_

_One thing here that is popular is us. As ducks. I passed them in the store yesterday. You would think that we should make some money off all the merchandise they make of us and our battles. _

_I haven't heard anything from pyro. Anyone else? I'm sure she's fine Minako. Knowing her she just got stuck in front of the sacred fire. LOL No seriously I'm sure she is fine. She'll realize that we still love her and call us up or write say something like, "You're so annoying. Didn't you have any faith in me?!" While wearing a perfect scowl to match her tone._

_So anyways, Mina, send us a copy of your single. I want to hear it. I have ta go. Class tomorrow bright and early._

_Makoto_

_P.S. You would think that time zones were easy to adjust to_

_P.S.S sending the pic with the Sailor Ducks!_

~0~

_**Subj: Where r you**_

_**From: moonbunny**_

_**To: soulblaze **_

_Rei,_

_Please write us. None of us are mad at you. It's just the opposite. I know Haruka regrets her words and Minako is crying herself to sleep every night. Oh she doesn't say that but I can tell when I talk on the phone with her. Why weren't you at the airport? You promised. I- We need to know you're alright. We miss you Rei. Let us know you're ok. You promised not to disappear._

_Usagi_

~0~

_**Subj: Update**_

_**From: ice_surf**_

_**To: soulblaze; Windrider; Vbabe; thundercook; Chronogate; cool_sumerge; silentRebirth**_

_Classes are challenging but you all know I love a scholastic challenge. Usagi did manage to find a job here as a Teacher's Assistant in the elementary schools with kids. Sometimes she even attends class with me just for fun. The teachers allow it for the most part except when she snores. I don't know if she mentioned it to anyone but Mamoru is staying in Japan. It was recommended by some of his professors to stay and finish his degree there._

_Usagi spent an hour yelling at him on the phone about what a jerk he is. Then she was planning their wedding as if nothing had happened. She is saying that when we all return home they're getting married with all of the senshi as her maid- of- honor. Is that really possible?_

_Haruka and Michiru I heard that you are in New York. Is that right and when does your tour start?_

_Ami_

~0~

_**Subj: Update**_

_**From: Windrider**_

_**To: ice_surf; Vbabe; thundercook; Chronogate; Moonbunny; rose_prince; **_

_You were always on top of things Ami. Yeah we're in New York right now and will be for the next two weeks. Our tour officially started a week ago and after we are done here we are headed to Texas. _

_Why I don't know. Michiru did get Hawaii in there too._

_We are both well but we miss Hotaru. Setsuna has assured us both that she is well and doing great in school. On one of these crazy tours I will have her fly out to visit us. She just doesn't know it yet.  
_

_Sorry Usagi about pretty boy. Look on the bright side. More time to make up in bed when ya do marry. Yes I know you will be reading this Mamoru. Still have to tease._

_I called the shrine yesterday except no one answered. I wonder if we should start to worry now. It's been a couple weeks and I haven't reached her grandfather at the shrine. I know she can take care of her self but… The not writing ok but the phone is a little extreme even for her. I know we're not suppose to go back to Tokyo but she never said anything about not going to Kyoto._

_Any thoughts on the matter :_

_Best to all_

_Haruka & Michiru_

* * *

Closing the laptop she turned to look at the violinist. Worry etched her partner's face.

"No word from Rei yet Ruka?" Michiru asked as she came to sit on the bed.

Haruka shook her head slowly. Michiru gazed at her love in concern. Brash as she was, since Rei's disappearance Haruka mellowed almost to a kick dog. She rarely flirted with her of tried to make her jealous over someone Michiru knew she would never become serious with in the first place.

"None. The girls are worried. Mina-chan is writing her everyday. At least that's what Usagi is saying. If that really is true then, wow."

"Why wow?"

"Because if anyone can break pyro then it would be kitten. She loves Rei so much that she isn't giving up on her."

Turning around Haruka gazed at the laptop hoping it would give her the answers she sought. Bits and pieces teased her mind of Rei and her laughing over Mina being dumped in the goldfish pond. Rei standing in the corridor walking away from them all as Minako screamed for forgiveness. And one of the most painful teasers was her running Mars through during training ending all of Mars' dreams with Minako forever.

"Michiru… Ar- Are there other things from our past that you're starting to remember? Things that make you sick in your stomach?"

Pulling the towel from her hair Michiru watched her lover carefully almost afraid of what to say next.

"What do you mean Ruka?"

Waving her hand vaguely she replied, "I don't know. I thought all of our memories were restored but… She hasn't changed at all. Rei…. she," Haruka choked on the words. "She… always accepted being the bad guy even when it hurt her the most. I just-"

"Wish we could apologize."

"So you do remember things."

"Yes."

Standing quickly Michiru wrapped her arms around the blond as their tears for their missing companion fell.

~0~

"_You've agreed to marry me!"_

"_I did."_

"_No! This can't happen. Not this way. It wasn't ever supposed to be this way."_

"_Venus Minako will you give me the honor of being mine? Officially, without the influence of our parents."_

"…_I."_

"_Be mine."_

"_Rei…"_

"_Mine."_

"_Reiko!"_

'_I love her.'_

'_Mine.'_

"Reiko!"

Jerking upright she stared around the room as her heart beat against her chest. She tried to remember exactly where she was. It wasn't the Moon or Venus. She wasn't lying in the tall golden grass on the hill with Rei by her side. Placing her head in her hands Minako wept. The memories washed over her leaving her in a cold sweat. What had she done? The tears didn't stop.

"Rei. So this was what you went through.

I thought you loved her but it wasn't. It was me."

Removing the blankets she padded over to the window looking intently at the moon. Somewhere she knew Rei was looking at it too.

She had to believe she was.

~0~

_**Moonbunny signed in**_

_**Vbabe signed in**_

Vbabe: Hey…

Moobunny: How are ya holding up?

Vbabe: LOL not well

**Ice_surf signed in**

Vbabe: Hey!

Ice_surf: You're both on? I see you everyday moonbunny

Moonbunny: That's mean!

Ice_surf: Sorry. You know I love u ^_^

Vbabe: how's it going?

Moonbunny: Not bad

Ice_surf: She snores so loudly that the neighbors called the police yesterday

**Thundercook signed in**

Thundercook: Waz up! Miss you all.

Vbabe: Hi Thundercook! Ice_surf is what you said really true?

Ice_surf: Yes…

Moonbunny: See if I save ya a cookie.

Ice_surf: ^_^

Thundercook: Did the police come….

Moonbunny: Yes ~pouting~

Ice_surf: Unfortunately…

Thundercook: That's rough

Vbabe: So… um I remember… what happened…

Moonbunny: Finally?

Ice_surf: Vbabe…

Thundercook: I'm sorry…

Vbabe: it's ok…

Vbabe: Just easier to understand why she was like that the last months…

Thundercook: She loved you so much….

Vbabe: I know now…

Vbabe: Again I was such a fool

Moonbunny: Mina-chan I'm so sorry

Ice_surf: logging off she's crying

**Ice_surf has logged off**

Thundercook: It was no ones fault…

Vbabe: Moonbunny… it was mine. I should of said no

Moonbunny: No. you were married then. How could I have been so selfish

Moonbunny: Plus I knew before we all left that she remembered and I didn't tell you

Thundercook: Then I'm guilty too

Thundercook: I also knew she remembered

Thundercook: I never went to see her either

Moonbunny: She hated herself

Vbabe: I- I have to go.

Vbabe: Something just came up

**Vbabe has logged off**

Thundercook: She'll never forgive herself

Moonbunny: I know. She is hurting now, huh?

Thundercook: Yeah. We all are but those two the most

~0~

_**Subj: Hello Rei**_

_**From: Vbabe**_

_**To: soulblaze**_

_Rei,_

_Please forgive me. I- I'm sorry. Write me. Let me know you're fine. Alive would work too. But mostly please tell me that you still love me. I'm not too late. It's not too late for us._

_I love you Rei. I'll find you and when I do I'll stay by your side forever._

_Please write me Rei._

_I miss you_

_I love you,_

_Minako_

~0~

_**Subj: Fine!**_

_**From: Chronogate**_

_**To: Windrider; moonbunny; thundercook; ice_surf; Vbabe; cool_sumerge**_

_I know from the countless emails that you are all worried about Rei. I will try to find anything out that I can. I haven't personally seen her but I will do all I can._

_Setsuna_

~0~

Usagi bolted through the door throwing her bag down on the chair she ran to the cd player inserting Mina's new cd.

"Usagi is that you?" Ami came out of her room yawning. The night classes coupled with the hands on training had been rough.

"Hey Ami. Mina's cd just came. I wanted to hear it before I did anything else right now."

Standing from the radio she sank into the chair hard. Usagi buried her face in her hands as the music enveloped the apartment. Ami retreated to the kitchen to make some tea. A habit that neither of them had gotten out of since living in the states. She smiled at the memory of Rei or Makoto making them tea with Usagi and Minako searching the senshi of fire's room for her stash of hidden mangas. Frowning she realized that she had to tell Usagi soon.

"How was work Usagi-chan?"

Looking up tiredly Usagi answered, "Fine. Being a T.A in the schools isn't so bad. The children can be brats but it's like having Chibiusa with me. I miss her Ami-chan."

Letting out a hollow laugh she smiled wistfully as she gratefully accepted the tea Ami handed her. Ami sat in on the couch beginning to fidget with her mug. She was angry with the email she received. They all were. Emails and phone calls had been pouring in since three that afternoon. She doubted if any of them were going to get any peaceful sleep any time soon.

If Usagi didn't know already then she was in for a surprise. A cruel surprise.

"Usagi, Setsuna finally wrote back in regards to Rei's whereabouts. Did you know?" Seeing her princess's attention fully focused on her Ami swallowed the despair that rose up in her throat ready to crush her princess's hopes. She really had hoped that Usagi would have already known the details then she wouldn't of had to be the one to break it to her. "She wrote saying that as far as she can find out Rei is 'fine.'"

"Fine?!" Anger and hurt spilled forth in that one word. Standing quickly she approached Ami, fists clenched tightly. "It's been six months since we heard from Rei and all Setsuna can write is she is 'Fine'?!"

Ami flinch at the tone. She had changed since everyone separated. She could take care of herself- not that she couldn't before but the crybaby they once knew had grown up. Her temper, which no one not even Usagi knew she had, flared in to existence.

"Yes, fine. Do you want to read it?"

"I want Rei back! I want to know that my friends are doing great, not missing or sad or… Dead." She said it. She had finally said the word that everyone dreaded when mentioning Rei. They didn't voice their fear but it was there, simmering below the surface under everything they were dealing with. The idea had embedded itself within their hearts and wouldn't leave. "I want to live with you all Ami!"

"You're not the only one who feels that way Usagi!" Ami shouted back at her. "Minako is slowly starting to think that Rei is dead. Haruka and Michiru want to return to Japan on the next flight. Makoto is threatening to knock her out when she sees Rei and tie her up so she'll never be out of our sight again. The only reason they haven't is because we all swore not to step back in Japan till the six years were up and you and I are here yelling at each other over something we both agree on."

Usagi visible deflated. "I- I'm sorry Ami-chan. I understand why Rei wanted this for us but at the same time I feel like seven pieces of my heart are missing."

"I know Usagi. I know"

Wrapping her arms around her princess Ami let her cry.

Who were they without each other?

~0~

_**Subj: Enough**_

_**From: thundercook**_

_**To: soulblaze**_

_Hey Rei,_

_I know things must be hard for you right now but you really need to let us know that things are alright. Mina is worried. If this is turning into revenge for what happened back in the Silver Millennium it's gone too far._

_I'm not saying you are but if that is the case then please don't._

_If you still love her then tell her Rei. I know she cares for you._

_Rei you need to contact one of us. We're worried._

_Makoto_

* * *

Makoto clicked send, stood from her desk to walk over to the balcony. Memories assaulted her as images of her and Ami embracing on the moon ran through her mind.

"How did you feel Rei knowing that Minako could break your heart in two?" She asked the starless sky as she remembered another time where she had asked Rei, who had been recovering from the poisoning her own brother had fed her, a similar question.

Guilt spread as she hung her head. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Ami. She needed the blue speed demon in he arms once again.

~0~

**Subj: Just wanted you to know**

**From: Vbabe**

_**To: soulblaze**_

_Hey Rei. Time flies in ways you never really know till it's too late. _

_I go over these memories and hate myself more than I ever thought possible. The last you time I saw you….. Word can't even describe how I felt then. I should of took it and ran. I made so many mistakes in the Silver Millennium. I hurt you like it was nothing, never knowing that I was. You stood there loving me enough to let me go even though that was never what I wanted._

_It's too late for then, I know but can't we have a chance in this life time?_

_Please write me Rei._

_I miss you_

_I love you,_

_Minako_

~0~

**Subj: Hey Everyone!**

**From:**_** moonbunny**_

_**To: Vbabe; soulblaze; Windrider; thundercook; Chronogate; cool_sumerge; silentRebirth; rose_prince**_

_Hey people! Teaching is going great. Nothing I can really complain about. Ami almost has me waking up on time. Ok I am still a bit late but I have improved. I received a letter from Chibusa. She said she was doing great. But I couldn't ask her about Rei. Well cause she wrote me a letter…. ^_^_

_Not Rei! Um me. Me wrote me a letter. It didn't say much other then "Believe"_

_Um, yeah. I think maybe we need to figure out a way to send mail there._

_I'm sorry everyone. Because if me you all have suffered in some way or another._

~0~

_Kupi: You still haven't found your friend_

_Vbabe: No_

Minako smiled. Kupi was kind. It was funny talking to fans without them knowing who she was. Her Nako-nako chat room was a blast to watch some of the conversations that took place about her music and what kind of person her fans thought she was aside from the interviews.

Two months ago she a met Kupi and they had chatted consistently. It helped fill in some of the longing she felt for Rei though nothing would be close to her.

_Kupi: Don't give up_

_Kupi: I'm sure she's waiting_

_Vbabe: Thanks but I think she might hate me now_

_Kupi: Vbabe if u think like that then she does_

_Vbabe: ?_

_Kupi: grrrr -_-_

_Kupi: look. Maybe something bad did happen. Maybe something didn't but you have to believe in the people you care about_

_Vbabe: You're right_

_Kupi: yup ^_^_

_Vbabe: Shut up jerk!_

_Kupi: lol_

_**~0~**_

_**Subj: Been awhile**_

_**From: Vbabe**_

_**To: soulblaze; Windrider; moonbunny; thundercook; ice_surf; Chronogate; cool_sumerge; silentRebirth; rose_prince**_

_Sorry I haven't written. Touring is a lot of work. The media keeps writing these crappy headlines about people I am supposedly in love with just because I went to dinner with them. The newest one was Erika Williams I think._

_Rolling my eyes. Oh wait I only have eyes for you Rei. Remember that!_

_I hope you all liked the cd. I think C'est Le Vie is one of my favorites to sing. Haruka, Michiru and I are gonna tour together next year for about six months. Our managers heard somewhere that we are friends and that was as they say fact._

_Um, I finally got a hold of Rei's grandfather. He wouldn't tell me anything. She still hasn't written me. I remember everything now. I messed up again. I promised her and yet I failed. Seven years in this life and I stilled failed her. I love her. Rei, I love you._

~Backspace~ ~Backspace~

"Ugh. I can't put that in. One year. 365 letters. Maybe Rei hates me now. I've wrote her every day and she never responds. But her email never bounces them back so her account must still be opened."

Tears slid down her face as Minako stared at the empty inbox. Five years left till she could be home with her family.

Till she could be with her.

Time couldn't past fast enough.

"Minako. Ten minutes till show time."

"Thanks Elizabeth. I'm coming." Quickly Minako brushed away her tears.

"Show Time."

~0~

_**Subj: How r you?**_

_**From: silentRebirth**_

_**To: moonbunny**_

_Hey Usagi,_

_Sorry I haven't wrote you. School is keeping me busy. I'm learning how to ride a motorcycle. Michiru-mama isn't too happy about it but there is not much she can do while on tour. They invited me to go visit them soon but I don't know if I will be able to._

_Chibiusa came by for a visit a week ago. She complained that everyone spanked her from the last time she was here. Said she more than learned her lesson for it._

_Oh I saw Mamoru the other day. He was in a hurry but seemed fine._

_Oh Setsuna is calling me._

_Bye for now._

_Hotaru_

_~0~_

_**Subj: What the heck is going on?!**_

_**To: Chronogate**_

_**From: Windrider**_

_Look this has gone to far. One Hotaru is learning to ride a motorcycle and Rei hasn't contacted anyone. I know she was hurt by all of us but where is she?_

_I'm ready to come there myself and beat the crap out of her. You must know where she is. Tell me_

_Haruka_

~0~

_**Subj: I'm not a magic 8 ball**_

_**To: Windrider**_

_**From: Chronogate**_

_As I wrote in my last hundred emails to you, "__**I -don't- know- where- Rei- is**__."_

_The time line has not shown me anything for a while which you knew before you left. We have had many tests in the past. Just consider this one of them Haruka._

_I also don't know who Hotaru is learning from. She said it was a friend from school._

_Setsuna_

~0~

_**Subj: none**_

_**From: moonbunny**_

_**To: rose_prince**_

_Mamo-chan,_

_I hope you're well. I miss you but am glad that school is going great. You said you will be done soon and it's been two years now. Could you come visit me? I need to see you. I don't know what to do. Rei is still missing and everyone is sick with worry. A year and six months ago Setsuna wrote to say she's "Fine"._

_Rei's grandfather won't say anything either and I wonder where she is and what she is doing. I don't know if you remember but I kissed Minako back in the Silver Millennium because I was scared of falling in love with you. When I met you then I believed Rei and Minako were the ones for me. Silly but that mistake haunts us even now._

_I still feel in my heart that something horrible happened to Rei that day. She has never let us down no matter what. Please Mamo-chan if you see her let us know._

_Usa-ko_

~0~

_**Subj: Re: none**_

_**From: rose_prince**_

_**To: moonbunny**_

_Usa-ko_

_Remember why you all are doing this. When Crystal Tokyo comes you will be a queen and your senshi will be at your side. But that time is still off. _

_Live in the now. Grow and be the normal girl that you wanted to be from the start. They are our family and that's why they will all come home to you. Always._

_Mamo-chan_

_~0~_

**Subj: Greetings from Paris**

**From: **_**thundercook**_

**To:** _** ice_surf**_

_Hey Ami,_

_How are you? I wish this would be a happier email but right now I just can't be happy. Haruka and Michiru went to the shrine and found nothing. Their excuse for being there was that they had to check up on Hotaru. The shrine was closed and nobody was home. They wrote saying it had been closed for a month with no notice of when it would be opened again._

_Being separated like this has opened my eyes and there are a lot of things I need to say to you. I need to say in person. I guess writing would be ok but I… Huh… well just wait for me till then ok?_

_I have a job as a cook in one of the top restaurants in Paris. When we all come back I plan on opening my own chain. Can't think of an name yet but I'll get it soon. ^_^_

_Take care of yourself and our princess!_

_Mako-chan_

~0~

**Subj: Re: Greetings from Paris**

**From:** _** ice_surf**_

**To: **_**thundercook**_

_Mako-chan,_

_Thanks for the email. I had heard from Minako earlier that day. I think she is ready to go back and dig up Tokyo till Rei is found. While it would be funny to watch I completely agree with her. I want to be mad and hate Rei for this but I can't. I love Rei too much and I want to believe that there is a good, and damn good reason why she's stayed away._

_What ever it is that you wanted to talk about then, sure I will wait. I also have some things to say to you as well._

_Usagi received a letter from Mamoru the other day. A few things struck me with interest. __**"Remember why you all are doing this." And, "They are our family and that's why they will all come home to you. Always."**_

_She had told me she wrote him about her and Minako kissing back the Silver Millennium. I remember that day now and I hate it. So many lives were shattered that day. He didn't even address that in his reply. _

_I wonder if he knows something that we don't. When I think about it he was excited to come back and be here with her. Why stay in Japan? What changed?_

_Silly thoughts I know but I wonder just the same._

_Ami_

~0~

Kupi: So where are you from? I never asked.

Vbabe: Home town of Aino Minako of course!

Kupi: ~laughs~ It's strange that Japan is her home but she has never done a concert here.

Kupi: At least I haven't heard that she plans to do one right now.

Leaning back in her chair Minako debated what to say. Besides not knowing who Kupi was how could anyone understand who wasn't a part of their group. She had made a promise however unwilling at the time and she intended to keep it. When the six years were up she would hold a concert that would rock Japan. For now she would just have to settle for dreaming.

Dreaming and waiting.

Vbabe: I'm sure she will do one once she is ready.

~0~

_**Subj: Wild**_

_**From: Vbabe**_

_**To: moonbunny; soulblaze**_

_Usagi I wish you could of been there! You too Rei! The crowd was cheering and the lights were up and then Haruka and Michiru came out then the crowd went wild! I wasn't too sure at first about touring together but it was almost like old times._

_I really look forward to seeing everyone. It has been toooooooo long. Geez now I'm whinnying. But I must be crazy because I already planned on where to live when we get back. I have the apartment all set for when I get back. It is close to the shrine so I can bother you anytime Rei. I know you're looking forward to that. ;p_

_Usagi so are you really going to get married when we all get back? That would be so awesome! Hey I can sing for you at your wedding! Sound GOOD?! ^_^_

_Oops I am LATE! Bye_

_Mina_

~0~

**Subj: Re: Wild**

**From:** _**moonbunny**_

_**To: Vbabe**_

_You brought a place already… V I think that is a little soon. But I understand. Yes you can sing at my wedding… if there is one. Mamo-chan is coming to see me. I have missed him a lot but I'm worried._

_A while ago Ami wrote Mako-chan about a suspicion she had. I didn't mean to read her email to Makoto but she had left the computer on and I needed to check some stuff for the next day._

_What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he found someone new?_

_I am not sure if I really know if I could deal with that. I have lost him, all of you too many times. We deserve to be happy right? To live?_

_With Rei still missing… What if that peace we had is broken? The future we were promised will never come. Never to be regained again if we can't find her. Did I make a mistake by letting us go our separate ways?_

_Usagi_

~0~

**Subj: Re: RE: Wild**

**From:**_** Vbabe**_

_**To: moonbunny**_

_Hey Usagi!_

_Sorry it took a bit to write back._

_I had to think about what you said. We're family and that's why we will all come home for and to you. We have all died for you because we love you. Being the goddess of love I know that we couldn't of done this without the love we have for you. Him too. _

_Do we deserve to be happy? Deserve to be happy… well I know that I want to live this life and the next with you all. I don't know if I should judge who deserves what. I want to be happy and make those around me happy. You should know what that is like._

_Rei is fine. I feel that in my heart. Or that is what I want to say. She is too stubborn to be dead and, well she just needs time I guess. Two years is a bit much though. Ack, Usagi, Rei will be there at the airport with a scowl on that face we all love!_

_Happy ending is what we work for everyday. By sharing our talents with each other and the world we do have our happy ending. Just by living each day and getting through it. I want to believe that Rei had us split for this._

_To realize what we have._

_Growing closer by being different._

_Minako_

~0~

**Subj: Thoughts**

**From: Vbabe**

**To: soulblaze**

_I wrote Usagi tonight Rei. She asked me a question that I didn't really have an answer to. You can't be dead. I think my heart would die too if you had. I trust you._

_You'll be there. In four more years you'll meet us at the airport and everything will be alright again._

_Please write me Rei._

_I miss you_

_I love you,_

_Minako_

**Preview Ch. 5**

Michiru and Haruka took their places stage right. Haruka sat at the piano ready to begin at Minako's signal. Nodding her head the music start softly, flowing over the crowd as she chose her words carefully. The three of them had gone over her little speech but… '_Rei please be watching over me. This is for you.'_

"I would like to dedicate this next song to my best friend and I hope you know that my feelings will never change."


End file.
